<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little bit of love by fortaelleren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863095">A little bit of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren'>fortaelleren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Kreuger is horny, Krueger and Golem interaction, M/M, Riding, Slightly - Freeform, Some feels, some battle, takes roughly place in operation Headhunter, very roughly tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had taken them a long road to reach this point where he didn’t have to fear rejection for his ugly mug or his dissociative disorder from Sebastian. There were still unspoken things between them, secrets and lies but this relationship or whatever it was, was the best thing Nikto had experienced in a long time and he couldn’t hope for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Krueger (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare)/Nikto (Call of Duty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little bit of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here is another OS about my bastard boys!<br/>The summary is an excerpt but might be misleading because the boys won't be all too fluffy here but it sets the mood quite well, I hope.</p><p>As long as Activision doesn't confirm any canon name for Nikto, I am going to call him Misha. I hope, you're okay with that. Also, I have only superficial knowledge about dissociative disorders which is why I won't write Nikto that heavily affected by it to avoid offending people suffering with such dissorders. If you still feel somehow attacked, please inform me and I will change the concerning paragraph :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Verdansk, Kastovia</p><p>Bullets flew past his head while Sebastian hid behind a wall underneath a windowsill. He was reloading his SMG with quick hands, eager to return to the fight. Their plan to infiltrate the base had failed greatly, since the moment his mate Wyatt had accidently set off the alarm to the time where Rodion had detonated a C4 to kill the power engine. That were a series of unfortunate events and Sebastian couldn’t blame his teammates. Wyatt’s mistake could have been his as well as he would have acted similar hastily as Rodion had done. The only problem was their current, disadvantageous position in a half-destroyed building with only few holes to peek through and no way to escape unseen. Al-Qatala was getting with at least a hundred soldiers. Sebastian’s team consisted of four men, their chances of survival were low but the adrenaline kick of shooting his rifle and seeing the terrorists hitting the ground, bloody and dead, kept Sebastian from mourning his short life. If he was going to die then at least with a remarkable kill count that would help his comrades to defeat their enemies easier.</p><p>“Bravo team, what’s your status? We heard an explosion.”, came the heavy accented voice of Charly through his in-ear-comm.</p><p>“Rodion had to detonate a C4 to stop the alarm.”, Sebastian replied. He looked over the ledge and fired his whole magazine at the approaching hostiles before Charly answered.</p><p>“Alarm?”</p><p>“Intel didn’t tell us that Al-Qatala has new technology toys. A silent alarm triggered by lasers. Didn’t notice it until it was too late.”, Sebastian explained the reason behind their combat engagement.</p><p>“Your position?”</p><p>“Some backyard building. We’re not able to move until the threats are eliminated, however, our ammo won’t last much longer.” He counted his additional magazines, three left with 60 rounds of bullets each plus the ones left in the current occupied mag. If he’d use them wisely, he could definitely take out a few dozen more but his place behind the window didn’t allow him to take his time while aiming and adjusting. He probably had already wasted a full magazine by blindly shooting over the ledge.</p><p>“We can’t extract you but Alpha team is close by and moving to your position. Defend the area and wait for reinforcements.”, Charly informed him.</p><p>“Copy.”, Sebastian nodded. “You heard her, guys?”, he screamed, hoping to drown out the gunfire. “We’re getting some help.” Thorne was the closest to him, so he tried to reach him by crawling beneath the broken windows.</p><p>“Back-up is on its way.”, he told Thorne.</p><p>“Finally, we won’t last long.”, Thorne pointed at the man lying in the corner of the room. Rodion had been hit on his way back from destroying the power engine. It was hopefully not a lethal wound but the blood pooling around him and coloring his jacket in a menacing red told a different story. Sebastian rushed along the protective brick wall to Rodion’s side. The boy offered him a tired smile when Sebastian managed to tell him the actual good news.</p><p>“Shouldn’t have trusted those hostages.”, Rodion exhaled shakily. “They were more afraid of Al-Qatala than us.”</p><p>“I know but we had no choice. Tell Wyatt about the news.”, Sebastian patted his comrade’s shoulder before he hurried back to his position.</p><p>…</p><p>Alpha team arrived the moment Sebastian had reloaded his SMG with the last magazine he carried. He and Wyatt were the only ones left with bullet rounds in their rifles, while Thorne tried to tend to Rodion’s stilly bleeding wound. The young soldier tried his best not to lose consciousness which grew harder with every passing minute. But when Sebastian saw the familiar set of gears entering their building, he knew they still had a chance to successfully end this hell of a mission.</p><p>“Alpha reporting in!”, he heard Golem shout through the empty hallways.</p><p>“Took you long enough.”, Wyatt grinned as the team came running into their room. Sebastian exchanged a quick glance with Golem, even if the latter couldn’t see his face. Their amicable relationship was long gone and Golem hadn’t much more left for him than anger. But this problem could be solved on a different day, now was the time to get into that base and steal the data they would need to attack Almalik. Close behind Golem, the rest of Alpha entered the room. Alice, Nikto and Yegor. The latter went straight to Rodion’s side, checking his injury and talking to him in a low voice. Golem barked instructions to everyone, Sebastian did as he was told and kept his position under the window. He shot some rounds but the magazine ran out earlier than expected.</p><p>“Shit.”, he swore, throwing away the empty mag.</p><p>“Hey.”, Nikto sat down next to him, his blue eyes scanning Sebastian. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Rodion, however, don’t know if he’ll make it.”, Sebastian looked over to the corner of the room where the young Russian was still laying, pressing a hand against his stomach and listening to Yegor.</p><p>“He’s a tough one.”, Nikto remarked. “Here.” The older man handed Sebastian a magazine.</p><p>“You got extra cartridges for my gun?”, Sebastian asked baffled.</p><p>“Somehow, I knew you’d be using this one.”, Nikto pointed at the SMG in Sebastian’s hands.</p><p>“Thanks.”, Sebastian took the magazine and reloaded his rifle quickly. “You’re my savior.”, he grinned, though Nikto couldn’t see his face. But the slight crinkle of the other man’s eyes told him that he was smiling too.</p><p>“You can repay me later.”</p><p>“Stop shit-chatting, Ladies and get moving!”, Golem’s voice boomed in the room, silencing every gunshot noise. “We’re going for the base now.” Sebastian rolled his eyes. Way to ruin the moment.</p><p>“And Rodion?”, Nikto asked.</p><p>“Thorne is going to stay with him. Everyone else, we need that data, asap!” Nikto nodded, apparently accepting the decision. Sebastian took a last look at Rodion and Thorne who was kneeling in the constantly growing blood puddle, then he abandoned his position at the window and met with Wyatt and Alpha at the house exit. Golem ordered Nikto, Alice and Sebastian to take the right back entrance while him, Yegor and Wyatt would take the left front door. Whoever reached the office first would retrieve the data while the others cover them.</p><p>Alice took the front row, Nikto the last, so that Sebastian wouldn’t have to waste his bullets so much. They moved quickly, clearing and securing the rooms they pass through. It was almost too easy; most soldiers were probably keeping the other team at bay.</p><p>They reached the office, so Alice informed Golem over comm and Sebastian inserted the USB stick to the laptop to copy the information.</p><p>“They’re closing in here!”, Golem yelled.</p><p>“We’re nearly done, just one minute.”, Sebastian returned just as loud though the office was rather quiet, only the distant shootings audible.</p><p>“Kreuger we’re getting company.”, Alice said. She was leaning behind a wall, peeking through the open door.</p><p>“We’re at 97 percent.”</p><p>“Why is that taking so long?”, Golem asked through comm.</p><p>“I can’t tell the computer to work faster!”, Sebastian replied annoyed.</p><p>“Fuck, RPG!”, Alice screamed before the jumped behind the next cover. Sebastian ducked down, seeing with fright that Nikto had no place to hide. The Russian laid down flat as the rocket impacted right above their heads. Sparks rained down on them and the room went dark with it all technology.</p><p>“Shit.”, Sebastian stood up and fetched the stick from the computer. “Let’s hope the download has finished.”, he muttered. “Golem, we’re ready for exfil.”</p><p>“About damn time. You’re okay?” Alice left her cover, looking fit and fresh as always, she nodded in Sebastian’s directed to assure her well-being. She knelt down next to Nikto who groaned as he sat up. </p><p>“Nothing serious.”, Sebastian told Golem. “We’re moving back to the house.”</p><p>...</p><p>Later that day, Sebastian left the showers with a towel around his hips and damp hair. The summer in Kastovia was warm and dry, Al-Qatala couldn’t have chosen a worse time to pursue the siege of Verdansk. Sebastian went for the barracks which were supposedly empty, he wasn’t in the mood to put on clothes just yet. Fighting the majority of the day in thick tactical gear made him sweat like a camel doing an endurance run.</p><p>He opened the door to the temporary barracks and was surprised to see Nikto laying on his bed. The Russian had been with the medics since their return, the explosion having caused some minor injuries.</p><p>“How’s Rodion?”, Sebastian asked his mate as he closed the door behind him and walked up to Nikto.</p><p>“Doing well, blood transfusion gave him back his color. He’s stable so far.”</p><p>“Good.” Sebastian sat down next to the Russian’s feet on his bed, the towel slightly loosening around his hips. “And you?” Nikto pulled his shirt up to exposed his bandaged chest.</p><p>“I am fine, just some scratches.”</p><p>“I am glad.” He turned to face the other man, leaning down to be closer to his face. Sebastian reached for the balaclava that was still covering Nikto’s nose and mouth. The Russian’s blue eyes, icier because of the black face paint, staring at Sebastian who asked him silently for permission. The Austrian knew to be sensitive with Nikto’s face, not because it hurt or was injured but because it was his biggest insecurity and he hadn’t showed it many people in the past. When he nodded, Sebastian removed the fabric and exposed unpainted, pale skin, disfigured by heavy scars.</p><p>“I could repay you now.”, Sebastian whispered as he traced the rosy lines with his fingers.</p><p>“Didn’t know killing people makes you horny.”, Nikto chuckled.</p><p>“Not people, terrorists.”, Sebastian smiled. “Besides, you always make me horny.”</p><p>“Bastard.”, Nikto propped up on his elbows to meet Sebastian halfway for a kiss. The Russian’s lips were dry and chapped but never failed to feel great against his own. “How are you planning on repaying me?”</p><p>“Gonna ride you nice and slow, don’t want to hurt your chest anymore.”, Sebastian swung on of his legs across Nikto’s body so that he could sit on his lap, the rough texture of the cargo pants rubbing uncomfortable against his naked ass. Nikto gripped his hips right above the loose towel that still covered Sebastian’s growing erection. Sebastian leaned down again, capturing Nikto’s lips in a heated kiss while his right hand slowly pulled down the Russian’s waistband who lifted his ass as far as he could with the Austrian on his lap. As both cocks were freed and rubbing against each other, Sebastian gasped as the first waves of exquisite pleasure ran through his body. Nikto watched his partner shutting his eyes, wetting two of his fingers to rub them around the younger man’s hole.</p><p>“Misha.”, Sebastian moaned as one finger went past his entrance, the slight burn feeling just right.</p><p>“Tell me what you want.”, Nikto whispered against Sebastian’s lips who couldn’t quite maintain kissing him.</p><p>“Fuck me.”, the Austrian exhaled. “I want you.” Nikto smiled satisfied. He added another finger to open up his mate thoroughly. “Don’t waste time with that, come on, I want your dick.”</p><p>“Thought nearly dying today would make you a little more patient.”</p><p>“Almost getting killed today showed me how short our time could be and I want to spend it with your fucking prick in my ass.”, Sebastian reached beneath him to grab Nikto’s cock and align it with his rim before he sat down on it quickly. The feeling of being finally filled drove him far too early too close to the edge but he didn’t wait to fully adjust before he began rolling his hips.</p><p>“Shit, Misha, you feel so good.”, Sebastian groaned as he continued to speed up his rhythm. The military-standard-issued bed creaked under the weight of two grown men but Sebastian couldn’t care less if someone heard them now, all that interested him was Misha below him and the bliss he felt coming closer with every movement.</p><p>Nikto focused solely on his lover’s face which was distorted in pleasure. It had taken them a long road to reach this point where he didn’t have to fear rejection for his ugly mug or his dissociative disorder from Sebastian. There were still unspoken things between them, secrets and lies but this relationship or whatever it was, was the best thing Nikto had experienced in a long time and he couldn’t hope for more.</p><p>“Where are your thoughts, Mishka?”, Sebastian asked, leaning down to kiss the older Russian.</p><p>“With you.”, Nikto replied truthfully. He reached for the Austrian’s neck and pulled him even closer to distract him. Grabbing Sebastian’s dick, he pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. The younger man whined as all the electricity pooled in his groin, letting his head fall on Nikto’s shoulders, breathing in the musky scent that mingled with cigarette smoke and sweat. Nikto raked his other hand through Sebastian’s short hair, caressing him.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum.”, Sebastian whispered. “Fuck, I’m- “, he didn’t manage to finish the sentence before hot semen coated his and Nikto’s stomach. The orgasm blinding him for a moment, making him feel nothing but pure satisfaction. He continued rolling his hips, knowing that it wouldn’t take much more to drive Misha over the edge as well. Sebastian lifted his head far enough to look his mate in the eyes, the steal blue ocean restless with a storm of heavy emotions, something Sebastian didn’t get to see often. He couldn’t help but smile and scatter kissing on every inch of the bumpy skin. He ended on Nikto’s lips but before he kissed him, he muttered: “Moya krasavitsa Misha.” Then he leaned in to lock their lips, pushing his tongue into the heated mouth. And that exactly was the last push the Russian needed before he came, groaning the Austrian’s name.</p><p>“Moy dorogoy.”, Sebastian said, riding out Nikto’s orgasm.</p><p>“Sebastian.”, the older man exhaled.</p><p>“I’m here.”, he kissed his partner again. “I’m here, love.” Sebastian moved to settle next to the Russian in the small bed. He searched for a blanket to cover their filthy bodies, afterwards he kissed all the skin of Nikto he could reach.</p><p>“I like you so much.”, Nikto murmured into the silence. “So much.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I should tell you more often.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’ll have enough opportunities in the future.”</p><p>“Mhh.”, Nikto moved to embrace his lover before both could settle enough to fall into a quick sleep until they would be needed back on the battlefield, risking their lives for world peace’s sake. It didn’t matter though, what Sebastian was fighting for, as long as he got to protect those he cared for and eliminate those who posed as a threat. He wasn’t high on morals like Captain Price but he had his fair share of values to live by.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like it?</p><p>I somehow always include Golem in Kreuger narrative because I find their shared backstory interesting and it has a lot of conflict potential as well as fire of feelings. </p><p>Wanna know me better or request a fic? Find me on Twitter: <a href="https://Twitter.com/Lvckylvx">Lvckylvx</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>